Kolorowe drzwi
Dakota:'Jay,a więc kogo bierzesz do finału? '''Jay:'Moja decyzja to... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 'Topher:'Szybciej!Nie mam całego dnia! 'Jay:'No dobra,a więc moja decyzja to że w finale będę razem z... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... EMMĄ! '''Emma(PZ):On stał się miły czy po prostu zgłupiał? Jay:'Nawet nie wiecie jak będzie mi miło pokonać swojego największego wroga w finale >:) '''Emma(PZ):Czyli zgłupiał -.-' 'Cody:'Cóż było miło.Emma,Zgniedź frajera w ziemię ;) 'Emma:'Zrobię to z ogromną przyjemnośćią >:) Nagle koło nich pojawiło się 12 drzwi.Każdy miał inny kolor.Nagle Codiego porwały jakieś ręce które wyłoniły się z ziemii gdzie go zabrały 'Jay:'Dakota,CO TO BYŁO?! 'Dakota:'Co to było?Gdzie jest Cody?Kto wygra kasę?I skąd się wzięły te kolorowe drzwi?Tego dowiecie się oglądając wielki finał Totalnej Porażki na wyspie Magicae! Openinng Widać Jay'a i Emme,a przed nimi jest Dakota która w ręce trzyma milion.Rzuca walizkę którą łapie ręka,ale nie reka finalisty... Po ceremonii Dakota dzwon do producentów 'Dakota:'Jak wcześniej nazywała się ta wyspa?!Przecierz to niemożliwe!O nie mój drogi,tak rozmawiać nie będziemy!O nie nie przełączycie mnie na pocztę głosową!Nie,nie,nie!Wy je****te suki! Rozłączyła się 'Dakota:'Mam dobrą i złą wiadomość... 'Emma:'Jaka jest ta zła? 'Dakota:'Pod wyspą żyje 12 potwrów które muszą ukraść 12 dusz ludzkich by muc uciec ze swoick krain i zawładnąć nad ziemią i zgładzić ludzi,a my zmieniając nazwe wyspy obudziliśmy je i osoby które odpadły traiły do jakiś krain np.Iceciwilli gdzie jest Buka itp. 'Jay:'A ta dobra? 'Dakota:'Mam bony na zakupy :D A i waszym dzisiejszym wyzwaniem jest pokonanie demonów i przekroczenie mety.Jeśli ją przekroczycie demony znikną,wy wygracie milion oraz uratujecie swoich kolegów.Każde drzwi prowadzą do innej krainy.I nie,nie sugerujcie się kolorami,ale różowe są bardzo dobre,a niebieskie bardzo złe.Nie to wcale nie jest podchlipiwe twierdzenie. 'Emma:'Pewnie chcesz na zmylić i niebieskie prowadzą od razu do mety,a różowe do pierwszej krainy,ale my się nie damy oszukać! 'Dakota:'Jak chcecie.W każdej krainie na początku będzie wiadomość od mua która to kraina,jaki jest tam potwór,jakie macie zadanie i kto jest tam uwięziony.Życzę powodzenia! Emma i Jay poszli do niebieskich drzwi. 'Dakota:'To ja im mówię że różwowe prowadzą do mety,a oni sobie idą przez niebieskie do icewilli!A ja idę żurzyć moje bony na zakupy <3 Poszła Icewilla(niebieskie drzwi) Uczestnicy wylądowali tu. 'Emma:'To było twarde lądowanie -.- 'Jay:'Znalazłem wiadomość! >:D 'Emma:'Daj zobaczyć! 'Jay:'Pogieło?! Przez chwilę się bili,ale Emma wgrała '''Emma:"Drodzy uczestnicy są to pierwsze drzwi,A NIE MÓWIŁAM IDIOCI BY WYBRAĆ TE RÓŻOWE!!!A wracając,jesteśćie wy icewilli,gdzieś tu znajdziecie Codiego który jest zakopany pod śniegiem.Macie mało czasu bt go zanleźć bo inaczej zamarźne na śmierć.Uważajcie ponieważ czai się gdzieś tu Buka która jeśli was dotknie,zamrozi was,ale jeśli dotknie drugi raz,zostaniecie odmrożeni.Waszę zadanie to znaleźć Codiego i dopilnować by dotknęła go Buka.Jeśli wam się uda otworzą się drugie,zielone drzwi.Radzę współpracować bo inaczej jeśli druga osoba uraatuję Codiego to pierwsza będzie musiała znaleźć drzwi w ciągu 5 minut inaczej na zawsze tu zostanie.Bye" Emma(PZ):Zostawić tu Jay'a?Kusząca propozycja,ale nie chce mieć życia nawet takiego śmiecia jak on na sumieniu. 'Jay:'Idziemy w lewo! 'Emma:'Jak chcesz 'Jay:'O nie decyzja zapadła idziemy w le...Czekaj,zgadzasz się?! 'Emma:'No pewnie!W końcu musimy sobie pomagać(po cichu):A jak znajdziemy Buke to posłużysz jako mięso armatnie >:) Przez parę godzin nic się nie działo,bo w końcu nikt by nie chiał zobaczyć walki z tygrysami śnieżnymi,jak finaliśći zostają zakopani przez lawinę śnieżną i wyjawiają swoje największe tajemnice bo są pewni że zaraz zginą,ale uddaję im się wydostać,a póżniej goni ich wilk śnieżny,a oni by przed nim uciec skaczą z klifu co mogło by ich zabić,ale lądują w miękim śniegu.Nic ciekawego :P .W końcu znaleźli sygnał wi-fi zamrożone ciało Codiego 'Emma:'Biedny :/ 'Jay:'Pamiętaj że to mogłaś być ty :P Emma zgwałciła popatrzyła na niego groźnie i nagle usłyszeli ryk,ryk Buki... Nie mam zbyt wielkiej weny :( dlatego napiszę krótkie streszczenie(dla fanów którzy spodziewali się czegoś lepszego dodam że w między czasie będzie taki"prawdziwy"odcinek,ale na razie streszczenie):Emma i Jay pokonali Bukę,a następne pozostałe potwory takie jak:Wielka Stopa,Syrenka Warszawska,Gorgona,Kreto-ludzie itp.Ostatnim potworem była Krwawa Marry która porwała Emme,ale Jay zrezygnował ze 100% zwycięstwa na rzecz Emmy gdy dowiedział się od Dakoty że Emma została by na zawsze w świecie luster.Ostatecznie KM została przebita wielkim kawałkiem szkła który poten wbito jej w oczy.Emma i Jay śćigali się o zwycięstwo tylko nie jako wrogowie,ale jako przyjaciele i ostatecznie wygrała Emma!Dakota wysadziła wyspę,ale przed tym wszczyscy wsiedli do helikoptera,a sezon zakończył się pocałunkiem Emmy i Noah. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Totaldrama52 Kategoria:Totalna Porażka na wyspie Magicae-odcinki